


Watching

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco couldn't help it. Harry always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Draco couldn’t help but smile when he saw his fiancé snuggle in his embrace, a soft smile on his face even though he was deep in slumber. The sun hasn’t risen yet, but yet something woke the young Malfoy up. Perhaps, his subconscious wanted to make sure yesterday wasn’t a dream.  The blond couldn’t help but glance at his partner’s left hand and reassure himself that the silver band was still there. He ran his thumb over it and felt the small diamonds that decorated the band along with a simple engraving of the Malfoy Crest and the Potter Crest on each side.

                A soft mutter brought Draco from his musings and with soft gray eyes, he looked at his fiancé. His lover turned and nuzzled Draco’s bare chest before slowly, bright emerald green eyes opened. “Dray? What are you doing up?” mumbled the half-asleep man.

                Gently, Draco ran his fingers through the wild strands that his fiancé called hair, “No apparent reason.”

                The younger man yawned, “Well, then, go back to sleep.”

                Draco chuckled but wrapped his arms tighter around his partner and pulled him closer. He gave the soft lips a small peck, the eyes opening once again. “Love you Harry,”

                Harry smiled, “Love you too. Now, go to sleep!”


End file.
